beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
What Do You Think of Demon World Homework?
|japtitle = 魔界の宿題どうでしょう? Makai no shukudai dō deshō? |episode = 17 |airdate = May 15, 2011 |chapters = Chapter 12 (some scenes) Chapter 23 (some scenes) |arc = |previousepisode = Episode 16 You're Not a Man at All, Eh |nextepisode = Episode 18 I Stopped Being a Gang Leader with a Child |opening = Hajimaru no wa, Sayonara |ending = Tsuyogari }} is episode 17 of the Beelzebub anime. The Demon Lord sends Beelzebub some summer homework, containing a notebook which brings anything drawn in it to life. Next, Hilda brings Oga to Ishiyama High to collect prints of rare, powerful beasts, aka the delinquents, by whacking them with a giant fly swatter. During the chase, Beelzebub ends up planting several carnivorous Demon Plants, one of which grows into a massive giant causing havoc until Oga destroys it. Summary In the Demon World, the Great Demon Lord plays a video game around his subordinates by grows angry upon losing. Suddenly remembering that it is summer in the human world, he orders a subordinate to send a full set of summer homework to his son. Once the package arrives, Hilda explains the situation to Oga, who adamantly refuses to participate only to be forced to when Baby Beel unseals the packaging. Hilda takes a look at the materials sent to them but Oga continues to refuse to do it and asks for Alaindelon. Immediately, Alaindelon shows up at the door along with a crying Furuichi, whom he kidnapped off his vacation with his family. As he tries stuffing the material back into Alaindelon, Hilda explains to Oga the intensities of Demon World homework and since Baby Beel's name is written in his notebook, he has to do it. Warning them that if Baby Beel didn't do it, the Great Demon Lord would get angry, Hilda states that they need to do the homework and earn his praise. Agreeing to do so, Oga finds a notebook which Hilda claims can bring its contents to life, following which Oga tells Baby Beel to draw something in it. Getting to work, a strange creature comes to life when he is finished, which Hilda claims is his interpretation of a cat. Inspecting the book closer, Hilda draws a bottle of milk for Baby Beel, of which he does not like the taste. Alaindelon attempts to draw a hot man but the notebook fails him in this regard. Furuichi begs to use the notebook and upon being given it draws a pair of buttocks for himself to feel up, much to everyone's disgust. Taking a look at a collection kit, Oga asks if they can use the cat Baby Beel drew for it, though Hilda tells him that such is not possible and they must collect strong and rare creatures. The boys don't believe such a thing to impress the Great Demon Lord can be found in the Human World but Hilda thinks of a place. While walking and trying to decide what to do with the cat creature Beel drew, the group stops upon arriving at Ishiyama High. Oga is confused but Hilda tells him that the school has exactly what they need in its delinquents who appear despite it being Summer. Handed a giant flyswatter, Oga proceeds to attack everyone with it to record their physical appearance for Beel. After chasing around multiple people and recording them, Oga takes a look at the collection before being approached by Kanzaki and Himekawa, who proceed to talk down to him before being recorded as well. Finally with the collection, Alaindelon suggests completing it by adding Kunieda. Approaching her, Oga asks if he can capture her but, misunderstanding him, Aoi runs away, forcing Oga to chase her. Going outside, Beel throws around his seeds while Kunieda avoids Oga's capture attempts. As the group tries to think of a plan, the ground shakes as the seeds Baby Beel planted begin to sprout. Hilda asks if Baby Beel planted Demon morning-glory seeds, which he remembers getting from his father. As the plants grow, Furuichi gets scared but is told they aren't anything to worry about. However, upon seeing them eat other people, Hilda reveals that they are carnivorous, worrying the boys. Alaindelon continues to state that it is nothing to worry about compared to a noon-glory, going on to explain that the noon-glory is smaller but far more aggressive. Hilda adds that as the noon-glory eats people, it's color changes and in general may get its seeds mixed with that of the morning-glory. Looking over, Oga spots a noon-glory just as it devours the principal and changes color. Seeing three delinquents get eaten as they try to charge the flower, Oga asks what happens when the two flowers are together. Hilda explains that they pollinate one another and grow in size. As this happens and numerous students are captured, Oga attempts to fight the flower but finds his moves ineffective, forcing him to come up with another plan. Upon being asked, Hilda states the flower can be calmed down with a poll, which Oga attempts to find. As he searches, Kunieda, Kanzaki and Himekawa join the search as well but are unable to locate the poll and are captured themselves. The cat creature then jumps off Alaindelon's head and decides to fight in order to pay the group back for giving it life, but is quickly eaten by the flower, greatly saddening Baby Beel. Baby Beel challenges the flower but is quickly slapped and begins to get sad. However, Oga stop him before he can cry and tells him to instead prepare to fight. Powering up, Oga and Beel deliver a punch to the noon-glory which knocks it out, freeing the captives and rescuing everyone who had been eaten by it. Seeing that everyone who was involved has amnesia, Oga gets angry at the Great Demon Lord before fainting alongside Baby Beel, both exhausted from the ordeal. In the Demon World, the Great Demon Lord receives Baby Beel's homework and orders that he be given a prize for its completion. Back at Oga's house, Oga takes a look at a certificate Beel received while Hilda presents Beel with his medal of completion, much to his happiness. Meanwhile, Furuichi discovers a Demon night-glory flower at his house. Next episode preview With Beelzebub calling out a faint "Da-bu", Hilda notices him acting strange. Oga thinks he only has a summer cold. Hilda shows that it is more serious than this as she points Zebul Spell on Oga's hand is disappearing, meaning his link with Beelzebub is disappearing too. As Oga excitedly wonders if he'll be free of him, Beelzebub makes another faint "Da-bu". After he introduces the next episode, Hilda checks if Oga is really okay with losing him. Characters in order of appearance #Great Demon Lord #Hilda #Tatsumi Oga #Beelzebub IV #Alaindelon #Takayuki Furuichi #Honoka Furuichi (flashback) #Shimokawa #Ikari #Shimamura #Chatō #Buu #Nakata #Ryūji Sanada #Ryūichi Sanada #Miwa #Tatsuya Himekawa #Hajime Kanzaki #Aoi Kunieda #Ishiyama High Principal Navigation Category:Episodes